


We Rise Like Smoke

by WolfaMoon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Avatar (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Steve Trevor, Hurt/Comfort, Reincarnation, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Avatar Last Airbender AU: There is more to Steve Trevor than most man. Diana wishes to learn more. Retelling of WW.





	We Rise Like Smoke

We Rise Like Smoke  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Avatar Last Airbender AU: There is more to Steve Trevor than most man. Diana wishes to learn more. Retelling of WW.  
Disclaimer: NO OWN

WE RISE LIKE SMOKE

She had heard of them in tales but to actually witness it. The man forced the wind to knock her down and blow her swinging sister more so the bullet hit the wall behind them. In shock she looks at him. He looks into her eyes before turning to fight. When Antiope shot the three another took aim of Diana. Then she felt the wind whip around them. Sand rising in the air to take the breath of the attackers.   
Settling Diana sees the man she saves in a crane stance. Then stands as all the women turn on him. Antiope make an advance but Diana is there to deflect it.  
“No, he is not with them. I saved him.”  
Queen Hippolyta came closer to her daughter and the man.   
“He wears their uniform.” Antiope says stepping forward.  
“It’s a long story.”  
“We should kill him.” Menalippe voices.   
“He’s a bender.” Diana voices. There were stories of those who could bend the elements. None of the amazons had these natural gifts. But for those who had them they were honored in their element. “He is air.”  
“Show us,” Hippolyta voices her command. He looks at the warriors before him.  
“Um, I …”  
“Bring him with us.” The warriors descend upon him and he does not fight.  
So they take him to be interrogated by the lasso of truth. Voicing he is a spy and telling them of the war.   
“Are you an air bender?” He fights the rope. It burns bright. “Are you a bender?” It burns hot as he gasps for air. Leaning over in pain he still fights. He screams, as it gets hotter.  
“Tell us.” Hippolyta commands.  
“I…” he looks up one more time at them before he passes out. Diana moves forward to remove the lasso.   
“He fought it, why?”  
“He is a man.” Antiope interjects.  
“You and I both saw and felt him use it. Why would he fight the truth?” Diana tries to make them see. Hippolyta steps forward.  
“We will find out. Take him to the healers.”  
*  
Diana watched as the healers attended to the burns.  
“Will he be alright?” she asks.  
“We need to get him into the pools for the final healing.”  
“But he is still unconscious.”  
“Be glad he didn’t die.”  
“But why would he fight.”  
“We will have to wait & see.” The healer began to move the now naked man into the pools.  
“They look much different in books.” The healer laughs as she sets him in the water.  
“So he bended the air?” The healer asks.  
“Yes but would not confess to it.” Diana moves to help support his head out of the water.  
“Wait and see.” The healer nods to her leaving her with the man. The man named Steve as he let that information pass from his lips. Curious her hands move down to the lasso burns. Why would he lie to what was so obvious. She had seen it, witnessed it. Why?

Chapter 2 ... Healing Pools...

The world had changed for those who had elemental gifts. They were thought to have demons in them. The old ways were secret, myths. Yet the few, the ones who still are able are either seen as demons and pariahs. Yet also as weapons. So it is trained in rogue elementals to lie till you die before you become a weapon. And he, Steve Trevor had used them. To save his savior. But at what cost.  
Gripped tight he fought something. A burning surrounding him like father’s fire bending. Remaining secret as taught. Yet he feels like he is floating now in his mother’s water. Moving his hands to dance like hers.  
Diana steps back as the water begins to pull and swirl. The man is now bending the water. Stepping back as the water rises and falls. It’s amazing, beautiful. Then the man is gasping and his hands are twirling the water around him. She can just watch in awe as the man manipulates the water to his bidding. He had bent air, now water. The iridescences glowing around him, it is beautiful.   
He can feel the water around him, protecting him. Opening his eyes he see the woman from the beach. Her eyes staring in awe of him. Realizing what he is doing he let’s it fall.  
“That’s was amazing.” Steve can only watch her guarded. Eyes darting around for any other intruders.  
“You saw that?”  
“You can also bend water. That is,” she begins to step forward. He steps back. Not understanding why a man is afraid of her. Especially one so powerful. “Are you frightened of me?”  
“Um,” his hand goes to the burns on his arm.  
“You are.” She stops. “Why are you frightened?”  
“Do you blame me? I exposed.. I saved you and you tortured me.”  
“You would not tell the truth. All you had to do is admit you are bender.” He glares at her.  
“You have no idea what it’s like for benders do you?”  
“You are honored in your element.” He laughs.  
“No, we aren’t. We are persecuted for it. The world despises us. We are demons that need to be eradicated.”  
“Who makes them believe this?”  
“Those in power who still use us as bodyguards. To show they have power over us.” Looking around he finally realizes he had no cloths on. Moving to them he begins to get dressed. “I should have not used them.”  
“You saved my life and Antiope’s. For that I thank you.”   
“Yeah, well..” he sighs. “You’re welcome.” Cringing as he puts his shirt on.  
“What is that?”  
“It’s a watch.”  
Antiope knew she would be dead if not for the man. It is not in her nature to be in anyone’s debt, especially a mans. But the man is a bender and from what she overheard. The world has closed off the ancient honor. And the man who had controlled air and now water.  
Diana has stormed off to confront her mother leaving Antiope to guard the man. Watching she sees him sit by the water. Then he jumps up with fluid movements. The cave becomes alive with the illumination from the waters.   
Steve knew he was being watched. But here they still thought of benders with honor. So why not practice his skills. And glowing light water is an added bonus. His mother had trained him well. Her element, focusing on her, he is able to move the water.  
Stepping out Antiope confronts the man.  
“So you can manipulate water as well?” the water froze. Antiope moves forward sword raised. “But can you fight with it.”  
Diana and her mother come to the cavern to witness a fire barrage out of the tunnels. This has them running inside to fight. There they see Antiope fighting with the warrior grace yet getting water whipped and other elements thrown at her. Steve throws a boulder at her. She slashes and summersaults over it. Her sword barring down on him. He moves back hands raised he creates a sword of rock and flame to block her.  
“You are a worthy opponent.” She tells him.  
“Then maybe you can stop trying to kill me.”  
“I’m not.” The Amazonian head warrior stands. She turns to her queen. “He is fluent in all elements, my queen.”  
“You lied about whom you are. Why?” Hippolyta steps toward Steve. “Is what you told her true of benders?”  
“Yes.”  
“Yet you still fight.”  
“I did nothing for the longest time. I finally decided I was going to do something.”  
“So you are the avatar?” Steve stands guarded.  
“There is no such thing. There is no balance.”  
“But what about restoring your people.”  
“There are more important things that need to be attended. I need to return this book to command so we can stop the war.” He sighs looking at them in earnest. “Please.”  
Diana looks to her mother with hope that she will see that they need to do something.  
“You can’t leave, avatar. If the world is as you say. You need to be protected as much as we do.”  
“But I can’t. I have a duty. I need to end the war.”  
“This is finale.” Hippolyta turns to exit. Antiope looks to Steve.   
“I look forward to our next bout.” As she passes Diana she lays a heavy hand on her shoulder. The look speaks so much. Diana turns to Steve. Steve who is collecting his things.  
“Where do you think you are going avatar?” Diana asks.  
“I’m NOT! I’m getting out of here even if I have to swim.”  
“You mean expose yourself.” Steve deflates.  
“Yes, I need to end this. I may not be the true Avatar the world needs but I need to try.”  
“I will help you.”

Chapter 3 ....

Steve had walked her through London. Getting her to blend in. Than gathering men to go to the front. So when they get to Chief she sees Steve show a little more of himself.   
“How is my student?” Steve bows graciously to him.  
“I’m good.”  
“Student?” Diana asks. Chief raises his hands and some rocks lift.  
“You taught him Earth bending.”  
“Earth bender here?” Charlie looks around with concern.  
“You don’t like benders?” Diana asks. Charlie looks like a big rage monster then he smiles and laughs.  
“If I did than I would have to hate my sister but I care for her deeply. And do you think I would let our avatar be hanging around me?”  
“So you know?” Diana looks to them all then to Steve.  
“Of Course we know.” Sameer spoke. “We know. But the world, not so much.”  
“This make me need to ask; Why do benders need to hide?”  
“The world fears power they can’t control.” Chief informs her. “They know not what the don’t understand. And Steve here is something that would be greatly feared.” Steve ducks his head at the words. Always have to be hidden. A spy with secrets greater than the ones he steals.   
“You don’t fear him.” She looks at his selected group. A chorus of no’s surround her.   
“Who would fear his ugly mug?” Charlie says making them all laugh at Steve.  
“Get some rest. We have a long journey before us.” Steve goes into command mode.  
“So who else is a bender?” Diana asks.  
“I am earth,” Chief voices proudly.  
“No,” Charlie spoke laying down on the ground to sleep. Sameer smiles twirling his hand to make the smoke dance.  
“Airbender.”  
“Are you frightened to use yours?”  
“Yes, but in war, all is fair.” He smiles. “Unlike him,” he motions to Steve who is getting comfy.   
“So you believe he is the avatar?”  
“We know he is.” Sameer takes a swig of his beer. Diana looks for more answers.  
“We’ve seen his eyes glow.” Charlie tells her rolling over.  
“That was a good day.” Sameer says hunkering down to rest.

Chapter 4 … After No Man’s Land… Victory…

Steve and Diana are dancing and it begins to snow.  
“I want to show you something.” She stares at Steve then his eyes glow. The air lifts them into the air as they dance on nothing. To be frightened of whom you are. So much power. And all of it to save the world. Once Ares is defeated maybe she could help Steve become the avatar the world needs. Staring into his glowing eyes she sees power but feels safe.   
“Do I frighten you?” Her hands reach to touch his face.  
“No, you actually calm me. I feel safe.” She hugs him closer. Steve can just laugh holding her close.  
For the first time in a long time he felt at ease being his true self.  
“Thank you.” She smiles, as his eyes turn back to their normal blue.  
“Hey Avatar,” Sameer calls. ”We should call it a night.” Bowing his head, Steve lowers them to the ground. Diana looks around to see the village looking at them. Turning to him she sees his head is still down and not looking. Reaching for him she tilts his head up to look at the village. The villagers are not looking in fear but in awe. A fairytale that was once history is alive before them.  
“They do not fear you.” Some even bowed their head to him. Nodding slowly he follows Sameer into the hotel.

Chapter 5 … We Are All to Blame…

They didn’t have time. The others offered to go. But he is the pilot. The jack of all trades. And for one solitary moment the wind slows. He sees his heart. The reason he wants to be an avatar. Moving to her he helps her up. Letting his heart know what he desires. Wanting to spend the rest of his life with her. Telling her, he loves her but he has to save the day. Has to be the avatar.  
She watches the plane explode. Steve had told her they were all to blame. Yet even through it all there are still good men. And she had seen him die. Gave her spirit to fight for man. To defeat Ares.

Chapter 6 … 1980s…

Diana is looking at a dress in the mall when she sees a familiar reflection behind her. Turning she smiles at the reflection. He smiles at her and his eyes glow.  
“Diana.”

The end


End file.
